zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Donna
Donna is a female security guard mouse in the game Zootopia: Crime Files. She is suspected of robbing the Tiger's Eye Jewelry Store. She appears in Case 5. Physical Appearance Donna is a lithe mouse with golden brown fur and large pink ears and nose. She has a cream-colored muzzle and turquoise eyes, as well as a bucktooth. Her outfit consists of an off-white security officer shirt and a brown tie with a yellow clip on it. Role in the Game While searching for clues of the missing necklaces of the Tiger's Eye Jewelry Store, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde find a broken jewelry lock and a notebook with the name "Donna" on it in a back alley of Savanna Central. They look in the notebook and find a napkin with a phone number written on it. Judy and Nick question Donna about her notebook being here. She says she's the security guard carrying the necklaces. She says she didn't see who took them because she was distracted by a cute guy named Dinks that she met at the donut shop. Donna calls him a dreamboat, Nick sees how that kept her from doing her job and Judy suggests they visit the donut shop in Little Rodentia. They also learn that the phone number belongs to Dinks. At the donut shop, they go through a trash can and find donut receipts, for a dozen jelly donuts for Dinks who ordered the same time as Donna. They later ask Donna again about Dinks because they think he's "interesting", to which she agrees. She said she met Dinks the morning before the robbery and Dinks told her that her eyes are like "two glazed dunkers". Judy calls him romantic. She also said she had to leave for a jewelry delivery and Dinks rushed out to meet a wolf friend, Wilfred. Nick comments "So like Dinks". Much later, Judy and Nick search the donut shop and find a personal planner. They analyze the planner and it belongs to Donna. They question Donna again, Judy told her thoughts that Donna loses a lot of stuff and asks about the delivery it mentions in the planner. She said it was the jewelry delivery, the one she was robbed and thanks them for finding it saying she does lose a lot of things. Nick asks if anyone knows about the delivery and Donna says just Dinks as far as she knows. She told him at the donut shop and ran off. Judy asks if she remembers anything helpful about the robbery. She said she didn't get a good look at the robber, but she heard him mutter something about how it would "fix his money problems". After the case is solved, Dinks asks Judy and Nick to retrieve a gift for Donna he left at the donut shop. They find the gift to be a donut-shaped stress ball. Trivia * Donna bears a striking resemblance to Officer Brie, a character cut from the movie. It is highly possible that Donna's appearance was inspired by her. * Donna, Clara, and Wanda share the same character model. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Rodents Category:Prey Category:Game Characters Category:Security Guards Category:Adults Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Game-exclusive characters